


Paint My Sky With Hope

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: A short little prayer Lily has as life does what it does best: Hands over a challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for my Pandora's Little Box of Terrors challenge in the HPFC. O.o Read, review, and enjoy!

_"To put it all down and start again_

_From the top to the bottom and then_

_I'll have faith or, I prefer_

_To think that things couldn't turn out worse"_

— _Depeche Mode, "And Then…"_

* * *

In the beginning,

I was as

_**r_o_u_g_h** _

as an unpolished diamond

& though you have numerous

_GEMS_

You can still make me feel favored

Once, I was raised up,

high on a pedestal

&& I had my time

But the going gets tough once more

It's time to build up

the _future_ around me

I have my

family,

friends,

& **you** , too

So I'll take your _hand_

(whether in spirit or out)

Because I want you to be with me & lead my way

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was short and sweet. :3 But I like Lilted, and they're so sweet together! XD Haha, I did this for "Hope" in my challenge and…I also wrote this so I could read it as a "prayer" in my religion class. Nice, huh? B)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing!
> 
> 2016 note: *LOL* I forgot that, yrs ago, I used to get away often with writing fanfic stuff and passing it off as school assignments… ;P *mew is a multitasker*


End file.
